beauty_and_the_bodyguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Miracle Doctor Guan Company
Founding Founded by Lin Yi and Guan Xuemin, and then rapidly joined by Lai Changyi, Guan Xin, and Kang Xiaobo. Purpose Built so Lin Yi would have his own source of income without having to rely on Chu Mengyao, as he believed it unmanly to rely on a woman's income alone and wrong to continue using her father's money for everything. The company was built in such a matter that he would not have to manage it or attend its board meetings and press releases, essentially making him the ghost chairman. Key Members Lin Yi While Lin Yi doesnt hold any shares, entrusting his portion with Guao Xian, he is actually a co-founder and the secret leader of the company, opting to let Fatty Lai play the chairman role and focus on the business side while Lin Yi lives his life. Lin Yi is also responsible for inventing and producing all of the companies secret recipes. Guan Xuemin Co-founder of the company, he is a professor at a prestigious medical university and an acting medical practitioner of both eastern and western medical arts. He and Lin Yi share a teacher-student relationship, were Lin Yi is the teacher, and he the student. He is not a greedy or materialistic man, but loves learning and medicine, agreeing to let Lin Yi use his name and start up a company together for the purpose of getting closer to Lin Yi. Kang Xiaobo Lin Yi's one and only High School friend, Lin Yi chose to grant him the vice-chairman position and give him company shares for the sake of their friendship, as well to allow him to speak on Lin Yi's part so that he himself does not have to appear at board meetings and press conferences, or directly manage the business himself. Guan Xin A young and beautiful lady who is both a passionate nurse and master chief, Lin Yi has been close to her ever since he took a bullet to save her life during a bank robbery. As the granddaughter of Guan Xian, and the only one wants to make certain he leaves a stable inheritance for, Lin Yi agrees to entrust majority shares to her, believing she wont try to betray him and wrestle the company away from his hands. Lai Changyi He became passionate about the company after one of Lin Yi's pills saved his terminally ill father's life. He gave up his shares of his father's company, keeping only the two companies he built up himself, and donated them, along with his skyscraper to Lin Yi in a show of support, deciding that following Lin Yi was the best possible path to success and riches. Products Pill of Life Extension and Toxic Cleansing Injury Medicine * Normal Version: Sells for 199 RMB, and completely heals recent injury without leaving a scar * Special Addition Version: will erase even old scars. Pain Medicine Sells for 99 RMB, and takes away pain without leaving side effects that may damage the body or cause sicknessCategory:Factions Category:Companies